


Sweet

by SpencerRemyLvr



Series: A Collection of Ideas [6]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Shyness, Spencer is a Summers, brotherly bickering, shy Spencer, snarky Spencer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpencerRemyLvr/pseuds/SpencerRemyLvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer's in college, living with his brothers, and meets Remy at the local coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: College AU, Spencer-is-a-Summers
> 
> Warnings for bad flirting, blushing shy boys, and fluffiness
> 
> NO MUTANTS. This is AU

Some days Spencer hated brothers. It had been one thing to have them when he’d been living with his mother and only really getting to see them for visits here and there and over summer vacation. He’d loved having them then; had even wished to see them more!

He’d had no idea what he was wishing for.

Brothers were a giant pain in the ass and _living_ with two of them, both of them older than him, was its own form of torture. He hadn’t really had a choice before, though. When Spencer had started college at just shy of fourteen, he wasn’t allowed to live on his own and Caltech didn’t house minors in their dorms, so he’d had to move in with his two half-brothers who, luckily for him, lived not too far from his college. Spencer lived with them during the school year and went home to see his mother for holidays and for the occasional weekend that he could get away. When they’d first started this arrangement, he’d thought it would be great. Now that he was nineteen, he was seriously thinking of looking into getting his own place at some point before he committed fratricide. Not that any jury would be able to blame them. He’d just have them spend even just a few hours with Alex after that third cup of coffee. He’d get off on a self-defense plea for sure.

Spencer scowled furiously and looked through the windshield of the car towards the house where Alex was _still_ at. If the man didn’t hurry up, they weren’t going to have time to stop off for coffee, and if Spencer didn’t get coffee before starting classes today, someone was going to pay for it. Most likely Alex. Preferably in as painful a way as possible.

Leaning over, he slammed the palm of his hand down on the car horn and let the blare fill the air for a long beat.

The door opened seconds after he let go of the horn. Spencer watched with a small sense of satisfaction as Alex glared while hurrying out towards the car. He waited until his brother was finally climbing in behind the wheel and met him glare for glare. “About time you got out here, Alexander.”

“Untwist your panties, pidge.” Alex shut his door and snapped his seatbelt into place. He looked at Spencer and then shook his head before pulling out his keys and slipping them into the ignition. “What’s got you wound so tight?”

“I spent most of my night studying, I have a paper due by Friday that I have nowhere near finished, and once again you forgot to go shopping so our house is out of coffee.” Spencer spat out, stress, exhaustion and lack of caffeine loosening up the usually quiet and kind man. “To add to that, I had to sit out here in the car and wait while you grabbed ‘just one last thing’ that somehow took almost fifteen minutes, though if you’d just give me the keys I could’ve easily driven myself to and from school today without any trouble whatsoever.”

“But then I’d miss out on our wonderful morning conversations.” Alex said in a mock-loving voice.

Spencer huffed and slumped down a little more in his seat. On a regular morning, he would’ve been happy to banter and chat with Alex. This really was one of his favorite times of day. He liked the time they shared together when they got their morning coffee and it was just the two of them. He also didn’t typically mind that Alex drove him. If he was honest, he wasn’t a big fan of driving. Back home in Vegas he’d been happy to take public transportation everywhere.

They’d been driving for about fifteen minutes when Spencer noticed something a little different about the route they were taking. He sat up in his seat and looked around with confusion. When they passed by a street he knew they should’ve turned down, he finally twisted in his seat to look at his brother and point back over his shoulder. “Where are you going? The coffee shop is that way!”

Alex shook his head and turned the car in the opposite direction. “I found this new place and thought we could give it a try. It’s not out of the way or anything, an I hear they got great coffee.”

For a moment Spencer eyed his brother suspiciously. Then realization hit and he had to roll his eyes. “You slept with that barista, didn’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The sharp grin that flashed briefly across his face put lie to those innocent words. Seeing the incredulous look that Spencer was giving him, Alex gave in with an easy laugh. “Okay, yeah, yeah. But she came on to me, man! What was I supposed to do? Tell her no?”

“Yes.” Spencer snapped. He closed his eyes and pinched at the bridge of his nose to try and combat the already building headache. “I warned you, Alex. She has a history of being a little…”

“Bat-shit insane?”

Spencer snorted. “Possessive.” He corrected. Though Alex’s description was pretty accurate judging by the things Spencer had heard.

Making another turn, Alex snuck a glance over at his little brother. “I still wanna know how _you_ of all people know something like that. You’re not a gossip and you’re usually blind to, well, people in general.”

“I am not!”

“You totally are. You didn’t even realize that Melinda was hitting on you and she’d put on a shirt so low I could see her nipples and she was practically shoving them in your face.”

The memory of that had Spencer flushing hotly. The worst part was, he couldn’t even deny it. He hadn’t realized at all that Melinda had been trying to hit on him. Honestly, he’d mostly been trying to ignore her. It had taken Scott coming over and rescuing him to get him the hell out of that uncomfortable situation. Afterwards, Scott had been the one to explain to Spencer that she’d been trying to hit on him for quite a while, getting a little more brazen with each attempt. Remembering his embarrassment, Spencer slouched down a little lower in his seat. “Shut up.”

A grin stretched Alex’s lips. “My innocent little baby brother.” He teased, reaching out and ruffling Spencer's hair. He only laughed at the scowl that Spencer gave him, and he easily dodged the smack sent his way.

Only a few minutes later they were pulling up outside of a bakery that looked just a bit crowded. Spencer quickly climbed out of the car, scowl still firmly fixed in place, and it only deepened when Alex came around the car and slung an arm around his shoulders, tugging him towards the door. “Come on, pidge. Let’s go see if their coffee is as good as I hear. Maybe, if we’re lucky, it’ll be good enough to wipe that scowl off your face.”

“Bite yourself.” Spencer snapped. He’d trained himself out of saying ‘bite me’ years ago because Alex, childish idiot that he was, had no qualms whatsoever about actually biting the person who said that to him.

The smell of baked goods and coffee hit them the minute Alex opened up the bakery’s front door. Spencer drew in a deep breath and gave a happy little moan. It smelled heavenly in here. Absolutely heavenly. Some of Spencer's temper faded away at the delicious scent and the promise of getting his caffeine fix. He fell into line with Alex and took the time while they were waiting to look around him. The place wasn’t large, but it was well put together, giving off a comfortable and relaxed feel. This wasn’t some yuppie place like a lot of stores here in the city were. The space was set up invitingly and the scents were tantalizing. Over by one wall, Spencer could see a few booths as well as a section with, of all things, wing-backed chairs and some coffee tables, and Spencer could see himself curling up back there with a good book while he drank some coffee. Through the sounds of low conversation around them, there was a hint of music in the air, just faint sounds that only helped to set the mood even more.

“This place seems really nice.” Spencer murmured without any of his previous surliness.

Alex was looking around too and he gave an agreeable nod. “If their coffee lives up to reputation, we might have to officially switch places, pidge.”

The only answer Spencer gave to that was a low hum. He didn’t really pay any attention as the people in front of them finished placing their order. All he wanted was his coffee. The night had been a long one and his body was more than willing to make an attempt at falling asleep standing up. He came pretty close, too. It didn’t even really register with him that it was their turn to order until Alex elbowed him sharply and he jerked his head up to glare at his brother. “What?”

Alex grinned broadly and gestured with one hand to the register in front of him. “It’s your turn to order.”

Oh. Spencer felt himself blushing even as he turned towards the register. He opened his mouth to place his order as he turned around and promptly lost the ability to say a single word when he saw the man standing behind the register. The very first thing he noticed was the most gorgeous pair of dark green eyes he’d ever seen, framed by loose strands of slightly long auburn hair. It was the eyes, though, that held him. Heavy lidded, with thick lashes, and a bright spark of humor, like he knew some joke that you just weren’t in on. That humor was echoed in the smirk over lips Spencer absently thought he could spend hours nibbling on—and promptly blushed at that thought. That only made that smirk grow wider and that shouldn’t be that damn attractive. But pretty much everything about the guy was. He was tall, just slightly taller than Spencer, with a lean yet muscled build that he couldn’t hide even in the simple jeans and the AC/DC shirt he wore.

“See somet’ing y’ like?” The man—a look at the nametag on his shirt labeled him as Remy—asked him in a voice thick with the sounds of the south. His question only made Spencer blush deeper, which in turn made Remy chuckle lowly. The humor in his eyes grew. “On de menu, of course.” He teased.

Oh, Lord, was this guy _flirting with him_? Spencer dropped his gaze a little and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. He wasn’t good at flirting on a regular day. Attempting to do it without any coffee in his system and running on little sleep? That was a recipe for disaster! He bit at his bottom lip and snuck a look up at the still smirking man. “W-White chocolate mocha, triple shot.” He managed to say it with only a small stammer, so that was a plus.

Either oblivious to his brother’s discomfort, or enjoying it—it was really hard to tell with Alex sometimes—his brother broke between the two with his usual tact. “Ooo, and two of those!” Alex interjected, leaning past Spencer to point to the muffins a young woman was just putting into the display case to the right. She looked up at his words and smiled, pointing with one hand at the muffins. When he nodded, she pulled two off and set them on napkins, placing them down on the counter by the register. Alex pounced on them with a grin that Spencer found, frankly, rather disturbing. Then his brother turned that grin on him and Spencer tried not to take a step back from it. That look was one that never meant anything good for him. Proof to point – “I’m gonna go find us a table, pidge.” And with that, Alex spun and took off, leaving Spencer standing there with his mouth hanging open.

Husky laughter reminded him that the handsome man behind the counter was probably still back there waiting for his money. “Don’t y’ just love family?”

Spencer mouth snapped shut and his eyes narrowed in a glare that he wished could burn a hole in the back of his brother’s head. “Love. Yes. That’s the word I was searching for.” Turning back to face the counter, he let out a soft sigh and drew out his wallet, his annoyed look melting away. “Apparently I’m paying today. How much do I owe you?”

He paid the amount that Remy told him and soon was moving down the counter to the pickup area. He felt a small thrill when Remy moved with him, those long fingered hands going to the machines to start their coffee. There’d been no one else waiting in line behind Spencer, which meant there was no one to steal the Cajun’s attention away, and Spencer found himself wishing he was more adept at flirting. Or talking to people. He didn’t often have that urge. Usually he was content to just avoid people all together. He didn’t quite understand them and they almost never understood him. But something about this happy looking man had Spencer wanting to try.

He was saved from finding some attempt at starting a conversation. The guy did it for him. He looked over the machines as his hands started prepping their coffee’s with practiced movements. “So, y’ new to de area? I aint seen y’ or y’r brother round here b’fore.”

“Oh, no, we’ve lived around here for years.” Spencer answered quickly. He moved to lean against the wall separating them, giving him a nice, out of the way view of the other man while he worked. “We used to go to a different shop, but we had to, ah, try a different place today. And Alex said he’d heard the coffee here was fantastic, so…” Spencer trailed off, giving an awkward little shrug of his shoulder.

“Well, de coffee’s definitely fantastic, if I do say so m’self.” Remy teased, winking at him, drawing a small chuckle from Spencer. He seemed pleased to have gotten that response. His smile warmed a little more. “So, why’d y’ have to go somewhere new, if y’ don’t mind m’ asking?”

It never occurred to Spencer not to answer that honestly. “My brother slept with the barista there. She’s a bit…intense, and I don’t think trusting her to make or serve our coffee is a smart plan anymore.”

His candor seemed to startle the other man. Remy’s eyebrows went up with surprise at Spencer's blunt words before his expression dissolved into one of wicked humor. His eyes flicked over to the table where Alex waited and then turned back to Spencer, the green bright and warm and full of something that Spencer definitely wasn’t used to seeing directed his way. “Well, y’ don’t have to worry about dat here. He aint m’ type.” He tipped around the counter just enough that there was no way Spencer could miss the once-over Remy gave him. When his eyes reached Spencer's face again, there was lust mixed in there and it sent a chill down Spencer's spine. “I like m’ men more on de slender side.”

Later on Spencer would be embarrassed at how long it took him to catch on to what Remy had meant. When it finally did register, he blushed hotter than ever, and Remy gave another of those husky, delighted sounding laughs. “ _Dieu_ , y’r a sweet one.” He teased. With a flourish of his hand, he finished making their coffee and slid a sleeve over each cup before bringing them over to the counter by Spencer. “Here y’ go, cher. Two fantastic coffees.”

“Thank you.” Spencer said fervently. Maybe if he got some coffee in his system he could finally wake up and stop looking like such a bumbling, blushing idiot. _Not likely. That’s kind of a natural state of mind_ , he reminded himself.

Remy slid a straw into each up and then stepped back, once more giving Spencer that wide, cheeky grin that just bordered on a smirk. Those sparkling eyes of his fixed right on Spencer's face. “It’s m’ pleasure. I hope we’ll see y’ round here again sometime.”

It was times like these that Spencer wished he had the courage to actually say what he wanted to. He wished he had Alex’s confidence, or Scott’s way with words. Neither one of them would’ve had a single problem in asking someone for their number. But all Spencer could manage was another blush, which made Remy chuckle again, and then he was taking the coffees and making his way over to the table where Alex sat. One look at his brother told him that he’d been watched while he was over there and the teasing light already in Alex’s eyes gave him the heads up that he was going to hear about this for a long, long time. Thank God, Alex was nice enough that Spencer knew he wouldn’t do it here where Remy might overhear them. He knew Spencer well enough to know that Spencer would simply get up and leave. Public embarrassment was a very touchy thing for him and his brothers both respected that.

As Spencer slid down into his seat and set the coffees down on the table, he noticed something about his coffee. He gave the cup a small turn until that spot on the sleeve was visible. When he saw what was there, his blush came back hotter than ever, but a small smile touched his lips.

_555-1475 –Remy_

_I like my boys shy, too_

His eyes shot up and immediately found Remy, who was back at the register once more ringing someone up. As if he felt Spencer's stare, Remy looked up. His eyes went from Spencer's face, down to his cup, and then flashed back up to Spencer's face once more. When he saw Spencer's smile, he smiled back at him and then tipped him a wink before turning his attention back to his customer.

Spencer turned forward once more, unable to wipe his own smile off his face. He lifted his cup up and took a sip, ignoring his brother’s querying voice. Today was suddenly looking up.


End file.
